


Not Him

by SnowyWaffles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWaffles/pseuds/SnowyWaffles





	Not Him

“That’s not him.”

You squeezed your eyes closed, your heart aching as you stood in the doorway of the closed off room. You wished that you could go back and erase everything that had happened, somehow maybe, you could of prevented the outcome.

“That’s not him,” you repeated once again in the safety of your mind.

A hand touched your shoulder and you looked towards the man who stood behind you. “Are you sure that you want to do this?”

You swallowed hard, forcing back any hesitation as you nodded slowly. “Yeah.”

“Just call out if you need help.”

You nodded again, smiling softly at him. “Thanks Sam.”

You looked back to the man who was tied to the chair in the center of the room, feeling Sams hand disappear from your shoulder as his footsteps sounded away from the room. You couldn’t imagine what he was going through. They had gone through so much together, lost so much. None of this was fair.

“(Y/n),” his voice called to you and for a moment, you could almost forget the creature he’d become.

You stepped towards him, each step slow as you took him in. He looked like the same person but you knew better. “Dean,” you calmly replied.

“I was wondering how long it’d be until you came to see me…” his voice was like silk, so deep and inviting.

You’d put off coming to see him for days and if Sam had never told you what his brother had said, you figured that you’d probably be still avoiding this room, avoiding him. You crossed your arms over your chest, eyeing him carefully. “Well, you were apparently asking for me, so here I am.”

His darkened eyes raked over your body, leaving you feeling uncomfortable. “And here you are…” his tongue moved from the inside of his mouth, making a show of how it moved along his bottom lip. “Why don’t you come closer?”

You dug your nails into the palms of your hands, “Do I look stupid?”

“Oh come on,” he rolled his eyes as he sighed dramatically before he smirked in your direction. “I’m tied to this piece of shit chair, what do you expect I’m going to do?”

“I don’t trust you.”

His smile fell from his lips. “Why not exactly?” He questioned. “It’s just me, (Y/n). I’m the same old Dean, the same man that you fell head over heels for.” The smirk returned as his eyes bore lustfully into your own. “Just a few upgrades.”

You moved closer to him, your hands baring down on the arms of the wooden chair and his forearms that were tied to them. “A few upgrades?” You hissed. “You’re a demon, Dean. That’s not upgrading!” Your eyes narrowed as you looked down at him. You hated how you still reacted to being around him, the way his eyes still made you feel safe. “You’re not the same man, Dean. You’re a monster…”

He lunged forward in the chair and you felt something soft touch your lips before you noticed the pain. You jolted backwards, nearly tripping over your own feet. You brought your hand up to your mouth, tapping the throbbing flesh of your lip. When you moved your fingers back, you saw the blood that now tinted your fingertips. Your eyes slowly moved back to the man in the chair. Dean held a smug expression as he watched you. You couldn’t help but notice the red liquid that lingered on his lips. He’d bitten you, seriously?

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” He let out a longing sigh as he adjusted himself in the chair. “Not when you’re being so…inviting…” His tongue ran along his lips, savoring the blood that had been left on them.

You weren’t sure how long you’d stood there, staring at him. But finally, you told yourself that you needed to get out of there. You turned and went to the doorway, which Sam had left open for you. You peeked your head through it, glancing down both sides of the hallways. Curiously, Sam wasn’t there. Maybe he’d gotten a call and stepped out?

You pushed the door open fully and as you moved to go through it, you hadn’t heard the noise behind you. Something grabbed onto your wrist and pulled you back into the room, throwing you to the floor. You hissed in pain as you hit the concrete floor hard. You weren’t on the floor for long however, as you were lifted up, you noticed the chair in the middle of the room was empty.

“D-Dean,” you gasped as you were pinned against the wall. His body pressing and covering your own. One of his hands wrapped around your throat, the pressure he placed on it meant as a threat. He was scanning your face with eyes that looked like they could see into your soul, yet you couldn’t fully read his expression.

“Relax. I’m not gonna hurt you, yet.“ He let out a low chuckle. You didn’t want to admit that you missed his touch as much as you knew you did. Fuck, why did you have to find him so damn attractive? You wanted to say something, anything. You knew that you should yell out for Sam, for anyone. Before you could think, his lips were yours.

A hungry, desperate kiss. You could have those lips against yours all day. Everything about it told you it was wrong, but you didn’t care. You ran your hand up his chest, pulling against the fabric of his shirt. You weren’t even sure as to when he released your hands. He pulled away for a second, looking at you with burning lust in his eyes before tightening his fingers around the soft flesh of your neck. You wanted him to torture you, hurt you, do whatever he wanted with you. Whatever fucked up mess you’d ended up in, you didn’t care about what happened you just wanted to stay with him.

“Don’t worry, (Y/n).” His voice was low and menacing, the tone he knew made you weak. “I’ll show you just how much of a monster I truly am…”


End file.
